blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Series 4 (Doctor Who)
Series 4 'of ''Doctor Who ''was preceded by the 2007 Christmas Special, ''Voyage of the Damned, ''began airing with ''Partners in Crime ''on 5 April 2008 and concluded with ''Journey's End ''on 5 July 2008. It featured David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor, Catherine Tate as Donna Noble, Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones, John Barrowman as Jack Harkness, Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith and Billie Piper as Rose Tyler. Overview ''To be added Cast Main * The Doctor - David Tennant * Donna Noble - Catherine Tate * Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman * Jack Harkness - John Barrowman * Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Astrid Peth - Kylie Minogue Supporting * Wilfred Mott - Bernard Cribbins * Sylvia Noble - Jacqueline King * Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri * Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke * Gwen Cooper - Eve Myles * Ianto Jones - Gareth David-Lloyd * Luke Smith - Tommy Knight * Mr Smith - Alexander Armstrong * K9 - John Leeson * Francine Jones - Adjoa Andoh * River Song - Alex Kingston * Harriet Jones - Penelope Wilton * Ood Sigma - Paul Kasey/Silas Carson (voice) * Midshipman Frame - Russell Tovey * Soothsayer - Karen Gillan * Lobus Caecillius - Peter Capaldi * General Staal - Christopher Ryan * Jenny - Georgia Moffett * Agatha Christie - Fenella Woolgar * Doctor Moon - Colin Salmon * Charlotte Lux - Eve Newton * Sky Silvestry - Lesley Sharp * Fortune Teller - Chippo Chung * Shadow Architect - Kelly Hunter * Davros - Julian Bleach Televised Episodes Christmas Special (2007) Main Series (2008) Production Crew Writers To be added Directors To be added Producers To be added Actors To be added Filming To be added Myths To be added Stories set before this season * To be added Stories set during this season * To be added Ratings * Average: 8.42 million * Highest: 10.57 million (Journey's End) * Lowest: 6.27 million (Silence in the Library) Note: 'Highest' and 'Lowest' ratings are only applicable to the main series, discounting the Christmas Special. External Links * Official ''Voyage of the Damned page on Doctor Who '''Website * Official ''Partners in Crime page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Fires of Pompeii page on Doctor Who Website * Official Planet of the Ood page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Sontaran Stratagem page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Poison Sky page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Doctor's Daughter page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Unicorn and the Wasp page on Doctor Who Website * Official Silence in the Library page on Doctor Who Website * Official Forest of the Dead page on Doctor Who Website * Official Midnight page on Doctor Who Website * Official Turn Left page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Stolen Earth page on Doctor Who Website * Official Journey's End page on Doctor Who Website Category:Doctor Who Series Category:Tenth Doctor Series